Till Death Do Us Part....2!?
Till Death Do Us Part....2!? is the fifth case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Renaissance Film Set of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot While Candy and the player were chatting about their latest case in the Imaginary Hall, a happy K7U4i2X came to them saying that he just got three free tickets to the film set of the kingdom's blockbuster Travel in Time as a prize for winning a minigame online. Since his girlfriend Bruxelana and his best friend Baesuro Haku could not go with him, he decided to invite Candy and the player to the film set instead, to which the duo gladly accepted. In the film set, the team got the chance to explore the Renaissance-based places that would be shown in the upcoming episodes of the film, namely King Francis I's castle, a torture chamber from the Spanish Inquisition, the Sultan's library; they even got the opportunity to see the actors performing a scene. There, during an acting scene, King Henry VIII, Lady Fiore (King Henry VIII's bride-to-be), Anne Boleyn, Alexandre Devereaux and King Francis I were drinking wine to celebrate the wedding of Henry and Fiore, however, all of a sudden Lady Fiore's actress, CrazyRichFlorentian, was vomitting blood and collapsed. After mistaking it as part of the plot, the team realized that Florentian was murdered with some poisoned wine, prompting them to look into the murder. Later, they discovered some facts that: *Despite having such a beautiful wife like actress Anna Roleyn (Anne Boleyn's actress), actor Harry XLIII (Henry VIII's actor) was rumored to be cheating on her with the victim. When asked about this, Harry angrily denied, saying that they were just nonsensical rumors from haters and people that wanted to sabotage his career. *The team then talked to Anna, who suspected Henry to cheat on her but having no evidence. She then expressed her anger towards the victim as Florentian kept hitting on her husband in spite of knowing that he had a wife. Anna then suspected that the victim just did so in order to make her angry as they were rivals back in high school, when a lot of drama happened between the two, mostly caused by the victim. *The team also found out that Devereaux Sage, an up-and-coming actor who played the role of Alexandre Devereaux in the film, had been searching for poison several times via his phone. He then explained that he got threatened by the victim after she found out his past with drugs. Devereaux admitted wanting to kill Florentian to stop his secret scandal from being exposed, however, he denied the murder. *Directian, one of the kingdom's most famous celebrities and also the director of the film, labeled Florentian as the most annoying woman he had worked with due to her arrogant personality. Per Directian, not only did she constantly forget the lines, but she also slowed the film's progress as she kept being absent from the filming and refused to act with Anna in several scenes. *Francis I's actor, Frankieh XLIII, hated the victim as she tried to follow him for months due to her crush on him since the first day of filming, even if he already told her multiple times that he did not feel the same way. However, although she was being annoying to him, Frankieh still did not think that she deserved such a brutal death. After collecting all the evidence, the team found out that Harry was guilty of the crime. After denying the murder, eventually Candy and the player caught him red-handed after he unintentionally let slipped words proving that he was the killer. Much to Anna's anger, Harry admitted that the rumors were in fact true and that he had been falling in love with the victim, who also admitted "feeling the same way as him". However, weeks later, Harry misheard Florentian boasting to her friends about the fact that she had successfully got "that blindy Harry" into her charms, saying that she in fact did not love him and just pretended to anger Anna, which had heart-broken Harry. He was then taken to Judge Ana, who sentenced him to 13 years in jail. Summary Victim *'CrazyRichFlorentian' (poisoned by wine during an acting scene) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Wine' Killer *'Harry XLIII' Suspects ACW app.= C5SuspectInfo5-Full.png|Directian C5SuspectInfo1-Full.png|Harry XLIII C5SuspectInfo3-Full.png|Devereaux Sage C5SuspectInfo2-Full.png|Anna Roleyn C5SuspectInfo4-Full.png|Frankieh XLIII |-| CC app.= DirectianCC.png|Directian HenryVIIITravelinTime.png|Harry XLIII ADevereauxTravelinTime.png|Devereaux Sage ABoleynTravelinTimeC306.png|Anna Roleyn FrancisITravelinTime.png|Frankieh XLIII Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer sings karaoke. *The killer eats pizza. *The killer wears pearls. *The killer has green eyes. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World